I Lubb You, Biblo
by VariouslyVaried
Summary: Thorin has an allergic reaction to Elven food and Kíli rushes him home to Erebor. Bilbo is shocked at the state of his lover, but also amused as Thorin insistently tries to speak with him. Just short and fluffy AU. Hope you enjoy! :D SLASH. THORIN/BILBO


A/N: Posted this awhile back on a03, and it's taken me awhile to get it posted here.

This all started from a typo. I accidentally typed Biblo instead of Bilbo and laughed about it for about 10 minutes. Then I thought, "Thorin gets stung by a bee on the tongue, or has an allergic reaction. The result is 'Biblo! Halp!'" I then decided to write a short one-shot.

Hope you enjoy!

P.s. I wrote this on my phone, so if they're are any errors, I apologize!

 **I Lubb You, Biblo**

Bilbo sat in his comfy armchair by the fireplace in his and Thorin's quarters in Erebor. It had been two years since they'd reclaimed the mountain from the dreadful wyrm, Smaug. It had been a long, arduous process, but they'd finally gotten the kingdom fit for the many dwarves currently on their way from the Blue Mountains. Bilbo was proud of their home; he was proud of their king, proud of the dwarf he loved.

Sighing deeply, the Hobbit stretched his tired feet towards the fire while opening his book. He'd expected Thorin back by now. The dwarf king had reluctantly made the trip to Mirkwood with Kili. Bilbo had stayed behind telling Thorin that he needed to learn to deal with Thranduil without him standing in as mediator. He hoped the trip hadn't ended in disaster.

He'd just gotten drawn into the plot of a story involving a dwarven prince and his forbidden love for a peasant, when the door to his chambers slammed open. Jumping with fright, Bilbo dropped his book as he stood and turned to see who was causing such a commotion. His eyes widened at the sight of Kili supporting his uncle as he led the older dwarrow into the room.

"What happened?" He asked, as he crossed the room to the pair, his eyes taking in Thorin's face. His poor, poor face. All of the skin visible on his face was covered in puffy, red splotches, his eyes were also puffy and swollen, but what caught Bilbo's attention most, were his lips. They were severely swollen, protruding well past the edges of his beard and mustache.

Kili gave a long sigh as he hefted his uncle further into the room and dropped him onto the sofa situated near Bilbo's chair. "For our return journey, King Thranduil provided us with food that would keep. However, Uncle refused to eat any." At these words, Bilbo rolled his eyes while Thorin gave a slight huff and avoided the looks of his nephew and significant other. "As dusk approached, he realized we would miss the final meal for the day and that you would most likely be settled for the evening. He finally relented to have some of the elven food." Here, Kili paused, his brow furrowing. "Shortly, after he'd eaten, his skin started to turn splotchy and his speech was very muddled. When I looked closer, I noticed his lips were very swollen. I realized we needed to get him here immediately, so he, Dwalin and I rode quickly ahead of the others. He must have had some kind of reaction to something he ate."

Bilbo felt his heart clench in fear. He'd heard of people suffering from asphyxiation because they'd had a reaction to something they'd eaten. "Someone needs to fetch Oin!" He exclaimed as he ran his hand gently down Thorin's face. Thorin turned puffy eyes on him and Bilbo ached for the pain his love was suffering.

"Fili's fetching him. One of the elders on the journey knew of an old remedy that would stop the swelling enough so he wouldn't suffocate. But it made him a little drunk." At this, Kili giggled. "That's why I was practically carrying him."

Thorin made a noise like he was trying to speak, but frowned when the words didn't come out. Bilbo gave him his full attention. "Bbb-" Again, Thorin tried to form the words. Bilbo was certain he was trying to say his name.

"Hush, love, don't try to speak. Oin will be here soon and then you can sleep."

Stubbornly, the dwarf king shook his head. "Biblo." He finally got the word out, only, it was a bit off. Bilbo stiffled a grin. Kili didn't even try to hide his amusement as he guffawed loudly. Thorin shot his nephew a glare before grabbing Bilbo's hand. "Biblo!" He exclaimed more insistently.

"Yes, love?" Bilbo replied, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Lbb yy." The response was garbled and unrecognizable.

Kili snorted, and Bilbo swatted him. "Thorin, I can't understand you right now. Perhaps, you should wait until Oin gets here before you try speaking."

Thorin shook his head with what appeared to be a drunk smile on his face. It was hard to tell due to the swelling. He pressed his lips to together before trying again. "Lubb you, Biblo."

A soft smile appeared on Bilbo's face as he looked down at the King Under the Mountain, covered in red splotches, swollen and smiling at him drunkenly. "And I love you, you silly dwarf. "

A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this short little fluffy piece! I've really been need some inspiration to write and this little one short provided me that! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
